thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Moons of Plun-Darr
2.jpg }} The Moons of Plun-Darr are five cosmic bodies that revolve around New Thundera. The original planet Thundera was not in the vicinity of these moons, but after its explosion it reformed in an area of space near the five moons. These moons have vastly different geographical and climatic characteristics and some influence certain areas of New Thundera. The vicious Lunataks all hail from these Moons of Plun-Darr, and the moons' unique environmental conditions are responsible for the powers that some of the Lunataks have developed. Once in many years, the moons come between Third Earth and New Thundera in a harmonic convergence. This convergence results in an abnormal drought on New Thundera. The drought causes all the water bodies on the planet to evaporate almost instantaneously. Only the Swamp of the Laughing Lily Pads is unaffected. First Moon of Plun-Darr The first moon of Plun-Darr is characterized by an incredibly strong gravitational field. It exerts this effect on the area known as the Mountains of the Moon on New Thundera, causing it to have an abnormally high gravity. In order to counteract this effect and to be able to move around easily, the ThunderCats invented the Anti-Gravity Boots. The moon also happens to be the home of the Lunatak Tug-Mug. Living on this moon with very strong gravity has given him amazing strength and the ability to jump very high with great ease on Third Earth and New Thundera where there is normal gravity. Second Moon of Plun-Darr The second moon of Plun_Darr is an extremely cold habitat. Its freezing climate is responsible for causing the Caverns of Cold on New Thundera to have such a cold weather. To be able to survive this extreme cold, the ThunderCats were able to create special Thermal Catsuits which rendered them immune from the freezing temperatures. The female Lunatak Chilla hails from this moon. It is responsible for endowing her with her icy powers which she uses for all kinds of evil purposes. One icy breath from her can instantly freeze anything in its path. Third Moon of Plun-Darr Not much is known about the geographical or climatic characteristics of this planet. When Luna's grandmother, Queen Luna wreaked havoc on Third Earth after acquiring the Magic Belt of the Ancients, the good sorceress Mumm-Rana exiled her to this moon. Thus Luna too hails from this moon. It can be plausibly assumed that Amok hails from this moon as well. Fourth (Dark) Moon of Plun-Darr This moon is enveloped in perpetual darkness, making any kind of visibility almost impossible. Its lack of light is what keeps the Jungles of Darkness on New Thundera in eternal darkness. The Cats' Eyes goggles were made specially by the ThunderCats to be able to see in the Jungles of Darkness. This moon is the original home of the Lunatak Red Eye. His enhanced eyes and superior vision allowed him to be able to see even in pitch black darkness. On Third Earth, his powerful vision enabled him to see things that normal beings could not such as an invisible Tygra. This moon is near the Shadow Realm where the Shadowmaster was banished to by Claudus. The eclipse of this dark moon allowed the Shadowmaster to send a message to the Ancient Spirits of Evil who agree to free him from the Shadow Realm if he can successfully destroy the ThunderCats. Fifth Moon of Plun-Darr Nothing is known about this particular moon of Plun-Darr though it is speculated that this is the original home of the Lunatak Alluro. Appearances * ThunderCubs - Part II * Helpless Laughter * Shadowmaster (episode) Category:Planets (ThunderCats 1980s)